


Art: Leaving Rivendell for the Havens

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to draw Celebrian after her capture and torture by orcs in the Misty Mountains, and I had a rummage to see how other people had drawn her.   All the images I found had huge gorgeous elaborate hair, but that didn't seem right for someone who was ill and despairing and leaving her family and her home to look for healing beyond the Sea.  So I made her bald.</p><p>Drawing in pastels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Leaving Rivendell for the Havens




End file.
